


Letting Go

by dotfic



Category: DCU Animated, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some promises are impossible to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written in response to the Teen Titans episode "Titans Together, Part 2.
> 
> A/N: Continuity? What continuity? Just say this takes place before animated Justice League was founded, and squint.

"Explain it, Bat Freak. We know where they are and what's happening. Why don't we go help them? Is this some kind of lesson for your student?"

"This is their fight, Arrow."

"They're just kids!"

"They're not 'just' kids."

"Would you ignore a distress call from Superman? From me?"

"They didn't send a distress call."

"Go to hell."

"I promised. He made me promise."

"I didn't make any promises."

"Arrow..."

"He's like my _son_."

"You can't do this."

"Why? Give me one good reason?"

"Because he'll never forgive you."

"That, I can live with."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"We can take my plane."


End file.
